helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Members
main article: Morning Musume This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Members Current (as of November 2011) *Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) (23) (L) *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) (22) *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) (22) *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) (18) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) (15) *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) (14) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) (13) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) (13) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) (17) *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) (14) *Satou Masaki (佐藤優樹) (12) *Kudou Haruka (工藤遥) (12) 5th Generation (2001) *Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) - Leader Sep. 30, 2011 - Present 6th Generation (2003) *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) 8th Generation (2006/2007) *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) 9th Generation (January 2011) *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) 10th Generation (September 2011) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥 ) Former Members First generation (1997) *Nakazawa Yuuko(中澤裕子, graduated April 15, 2001) *Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩, graduated January 7, 2000) *Iida Kaori (飯田圭織, graduated January 30, 2005) *Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ, graduated January 25, 2004) *Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香, graduated April 18, 1999) Second generation (1998) *Yasuda Kei (保田圭, graduated May 5, 2003) *Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里, left April 14, 2005) *Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香, graduated May 21, 2000) Third generation (1999) *Goto Maki (後藤真希, graduated September 23, 2002) Fourth generation (2000) *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華, graduated May 7, 2005) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ, graduated May 6, 2007) *Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美, graduated August 1, 2004) *Kago Ai (加護亜依, graduated August 1, 2004) Fifth generation (2001) *Takahashi Ai (高橋愛, graduated September 30, 2011) *Konno Asami (紺野あさ美, graduated July 23, 2006) *Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴, graduated August 27, 2006) Sixth generation (2003) *Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴, left June 1, 2007) *Kamei Eri (亀井絵里, graduated December 15, 2010) Seventh generation (2005) *Kusumi Koharu (久住小春, graduated December 6, 2009) Eighth Generation (2006/2007) *Junjun (ジュンジュン, graduated December 15, 2010) *Linlin (リンリン, graduated December 15, 2010) Leadership Leaders Subleaders This position was established on April 21, 2001 , when Kaori Iida became the second leader. Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, sixth, and eight generations did not have assigned mentors, however. *Third generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth generation **Kei Yasuda → Rika Ishikawa **Mari Yaguchi → Hitomi Yoshizawa **Kaori Iida → Nozomi Tsuji **Maki Goto→ Ai Kago *Seventh generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Ninth generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up Singles: Ai no Tane, Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (with Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka) Singles: Summer Night Town, Daite HOLD ON ME!, Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (without Fukuda Asuka) Singles: Manatsu no Kousen, Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (with Goto Maki) Singles: LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (without Ishiguro Aya) Singles: Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (with Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) Singles: Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (without Ichii Sayaka) Singles: I WISH, Renai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (without Nakazawa Yuko) Singles: The Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (with Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Konno Asami) Singles: Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, Souda! We're ALIVE, Do it! Now *12 Members Line-Up (without Goto Maki) Singles: Koko ni Iruzee!, Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima, AS FOR ONE DAY *11 Members Line-Up (without Yasuda Kei) Singles: - *15 Members Line-Up (with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina and Fujimoto Miki) Singles: Shabondama, Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (without Abe Natsumi) Singles: Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~, Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) Singles: Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago, THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (without Iida Kaori) Singles: Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (without Yaguchi Mari) Singles: - *9 Members Line-Up (without Ishikawa Rika) Singles: - *10 Members Line-Up (with Kusumi Koharu) Singles: Iroppoi Jirettai, Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~, Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *8 Members Line-Up (without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) Singles: Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (with Mitsui Aika) Singles: Egao YES Nude, Kanashimi Twilight *8 Members Line-Up (without Yoshizawa Hitomi) Singles: - *7 Members Line-Up (without Fujimoto Miki) Singles: - *9 Members Line-Up (with Junjun and Linlin) Singles: Onna ni Sachi Are, Mikan, Resonant Blue, Pepper Keibu, Naichau Kamo, Shouganai Yume Oibito, Nanchatte Renai, Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (without Kusumi Koharu) Singles: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, Seishun Collection, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *5 Members Line-up (Without Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin) Singles: - *9 Members Line-up (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon) Singles: Maji Desu ka Ska!, Only You, Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai *12 Members Line-up (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Misaki, and Kudou Haruka. Also without Takahashi Ai) Singles: Category:Morning Musume